Una niña
by Nuky
Summary: A little girl lives a very luxery life, until she get's kidnapped by a evil sunglassman. Story seen throw a five year old girl while El Giant and the Sunglassman try to stay out the hands of her papá, the new Barillo Cartel. Summary sucks, story doesn't
1. Little girl

**Yes, once again I start with a new fic. Sometimes ideas just pop up in my head and I writhe them down. I'm not quite sure were this one goes, but I'll see.**

**Chapter 1) Why do the good people die?**

A little girl was sitting one a floor playing with a doll. The room she was in was sunshine yellow, decorated by large paintings. The floor was from whit marble, no doubt very expensive. The little girl smiled and looked up. Throw a large window was a beautiful garden viable, with beautiful flowers and a couple of peacocks walking loose.

The little girl was about to get up and play in the garden, but stopped when the door shot open.

"Rosaline, get out!" A angry man walked in.

The little girl looked with bright brown eye's confused at the man. "Papá what's wrong?"

The man pushed her up a little bit violently. "I said get out, Rosaline Irene Maria! _Now!"_

Sulky the little girl, stroke threw her thick curly black hair, got her doll and walked out the room. It seemed her dad brought some colleges with him. Half of the hallway was filled with man. All looked stressed ore very mad. The little girl frowned, not understanding why half of her 'family' was in her hall.

She didn't got the changes to ask. She got pushed aside and the man walked in. She opened her mouth to say something, but the door got smacked in her face.

"_Maldita_!" The little girl whispered softly. Sulky she throw her doll on the floor and kicked it away. Her eye's looked throw the crème coloured hall, full with cupboard and book-cases. She saw al glass, half full with red wine. She smiled, picked up the glass and emptied the content in a vase. Very proud of her own good thinking-work she walked back to the door and placed the glass against the wood.

"_He killed my brother!" _

"_We understand Alejandro, but this is no time for raise actions." _

The little girls eye's started to swell with tears. 'Uncle Armando was dead?'

"_I want those bastards hang for this! I swear I will hunt them down, both of them!" _

"_But…"_

"_No but, send all the man after them, I want them alive!" _

"_Alejandro…"_

"_Alive and before the end of this week, that's a order!" _

Chairs scratched over the floor and footsteps hurried to the door. She was to late to run away. The door opened and her father walked out, looking furious.

"What are you doing here!" He demanded towards the girl. "Didn't I tell you to get out!" He rose his hand. "Get _out_ now!"

The girl, half in tears starred frightened at the rising hand. "Si papá…" Hurried she turned around, grabbed her doll and run up the long stairs to her room. In it she smacked the door shut and pushed her small dressing-table against it.

She clutched her little hands into fist, tears run down her face. She saw her doll lying silently on the floor. "Where are you looking at!" Without waiting for a answer she grabbed the piece of toy and throw it out of the window. 'That will papá show him not to hate me!' She thought watching the doll fall into the pond of the backyard.

Slowly she closed the window and jumped on her canopied bed. Still not satisfied with her path of destruction she kicked al her stuffed animals of her bed. After that she grabbed her pillow smacked it a couple of times again the poles of her bed and threw it unto her wardrobe. Al kind of thing fell broken on the ground.

She smiled relieved, looking down to the mess she successfully made. She let herself back on the bed. _'He killed my brother!'_ Her eye's widened and she sobbed. Someone had killed her uncle Armando.

'Why would anyone do that?' He was one of the nicest people she knew. And she knew many people, almost everyday was someone in there house, mostly to talk with papa, but guest where people. And that people liked her, a lot. They always told her how sweet and beautiful she was. And how much she looked at her father. And don't forget the gifts they almost every time gave her.

Sadly she stared at her sealing. Little angels where painted at it. She smiled and whipped her tears of her face. 'Maybe uncle Armando was in heaven now. Mommy always tells me good people go to heaven.' She switch around facing her window. She looked at the rose red sky. 'And whoever had killed uncle will burn in hell.'

Her hands wrapped around her teddy bear and she closed her eye's. Falling fast asleep.

**That's it for now. I'm a little nervous about this fic, I don't know why, but I AM! So please revieuw, I'll send you a dozen cookies! With chocolate! **

**Luvzzzz Sue-AnneSparrow.**


	2. Little angel

**Much thanks to Helen Pattskyn, for telling me Barillo is the family name. I changes that in the first chapter. I'm deeply ashamed, I saw the movie about 26 times and I made a mistake like that… owh well, half of the times I was staring at Sands ore El, so at leased I got a good excuse…**

**Chapter 2) Little angel. **

It was just after sunset when there was a soft knock on the door. Rosaline had been asleep but was fully awake again. She sat up and kicked the blanket away. Sulky she looked at the door. How dare someone wake her up! "Who is it!" She yelled pouting.

"It's papá."

"Go away!" She yelled back. She grabbed the blankets again and pulled it over her head. The door got opened and slowly footsteps walked to her bed. Her dad sad down on her bed.

"I'm sorry, princes." He whispered. "I had no right to yell at you like that. Papá was just very mad because, well because-"

She pushed the blankets down and looked with huge eye's at her dad. "Because someone killed uncle Armando!"

Her dad smiled sadly. "Little spy, you overhear everything don't you." His glaze turned cold. "Si, someone killed Armando. They say a Mariachi shot him. Not just a mariachi, but 'The'. And…" He paused. " Some crazy CIA agent had killed Anjedrez." He sighted. "It was suppose to be likewise. She didn't kill him when she had the chance. A very wrong mistake. Promise me you will never do something that stupid, princes."

The little girl placed her right hand on her heart. "I promise papá." She bit her lip. "And what will happen now?"

Her dad shifted a little toward her. "All our man are after them. At the end of the week they will been brought here and I'll make them pay for the grief they costs."

The girl wrapt her hands around her dad. "I hate them papá. Why did they killed uncle Armando and Anjedrez! That's just mean, they never did something wrong!"

Her dad pressed her close. "I know princes, but don't worry papá will make them pay."

She closed her eye's and smiled. "I love you papá."

"I love you too princes."

Walking down the stairs for breakfast she noticed there where already guest in the house. Sneaky she duck behind a large vase filled with exotic flowers. She sat down and looked at her pink bunny slippers she always wear in the morning. She sneak much throw the house. Papá once told her it took skills to become a good spy, so she practise a lot. Making her nanny go loco every time she went missing.

"_Curcuiz, did you're man already found them!"_ Her papá asked on a threatening tone. She know he would get very mad if he didn't receive the right answer. Slowly she bow forwards so she could see around the vase.

Señor Curcuiz looked uncomfortable to the ground. He was a tall man, very strong and muscular. He looked a bit scary because of the scar from his eye to the corner of his mouth. And his noise had been broke for to many times. Still she really like him. He always played with her if he didn't got a mission ore brought a nice new toy back.

"_No Armando, I haven't found them yet. But my man are catching up. We made some people talk and they told use one of them is trying to get back to the USA. Then only couldn't tell with one, it was a bit to messy to understand what they tried to say after we-" _He made some strange gesture, what made her frown and she leaned more forward. She heard the man laugh and started to get annoyed she didn't get the joke.

"Miss Rosaline!"

She almost kicked the vase around. Just in time she could grab the thing to prevent from breaking and getting grounded. Furious she looked up, right into the grey narrowed eye's of her nanny, Carmen.

"Miss Rosaline." She continued. "What are you doing here! It's time for you're breakfast." She grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up. "You weren't sneaking around again, now where you!"

She shook her head and smiled like a little angel. "No si, Carmen."

The old women looked not very convinced at her. "Come with me. And do not disturb you're father today, he's very busy today."

"Si Carmen." Sulky she rolled with her eye's. While getting dragged to the dinner room she looked over her shoulder at her papá. He was speaking to the gentleman in the room. All of them looked focused at him and nodded slowly. She smiled. Her dad was the boss of everything. Proudly she looked at him. 'I have the coolest papá of the world.'

Dinnertime was boring. She sat alone on a very large table, staring down at a plate full of things she hate to eat. Rice, beans, some piece of meat not to identify from what animal it once was… She stuck out her tong and pushed the plate away.

"Rosaline, you're not done with eating yet."

Pouted and slighted pissed she looked at the older women in the corner. She always sat there if she was eating. Always at the same chair reading a boring book with no pictures at all.

"But Carmen, I don't want to eat anymore, I'm full!" She pulled up her dress to show her belly. "See? If it take one more bit I will blow up!"

The old women didn't stop reading. "That's a risk I have to take. And don't pull you're dress up that uncivilised."

'Like I care, you always pull me in these kind of annoying dresses…' Moody she pulled the plate back. Slowly she rose her fork and looked in disgusted down at the beans. 'There is no way I'm going to eat you!'

"Carmen….." She stared on a very naggy tone.

"You'll eat you're dinner, Rosaline, now stop whining."

"I didn't want to asked that. I wanna know where papá stays. He always eats with me."

"You're father is in a meeting and is very busy today. Now eat."

Annoyed her nanny didn't fall for her distraction manure she continued 'question round'. "And why is mamá still gone? Papá told me she would be back soon. And it's been over a month now."

From the corners of her eye's she watched the reaction of her nanny. She knew she wasn't reading anymore, only looking at her book. And she noticed the women swallowed and started to play with her earrings.

She smiled, she had made Carmen uncomfortable, that normally didn't happen.

"You're mother will be back, soon Rosaline." She paused and laid her book down. "I believe that they need me in the kitchen. I will be back soon. You stay here and eat you're diner."

Angelic she looked at her nanny and smiled innocent. "Si, Carmen."

The women nodded a bit stressed and hurried away.

Her innocent smile changes into a naught grin. Fast she grabbed her plate, run to the door of the balcony and opened a window. Right below, she knew, where the guarding dogs. She turned her plate around and heard the dog bark. She run back to her seat and sat down, facing the empty plate. 'No beans for me today.' She giggled softly.

She turned around and stepped on her chair. 'Look Carmen, I'm standing on a chair, quick ground me!' She giggled out loud. "Owh, no you can't because you're gone!" She stared to jump up and down on the chair. When she got bored by it she jumped on the table, run from one side to the other and jumped off, landing perfectly thanks to the ballet lessons.

She made a deep bow and laughed. 'Carmen can be such a dumb ass…' She stood up and sat down neatly. 'Still it would be nice to know when mamá comes home.'

**First I wanted to make Rosaline a little angel… Then I though, GOD this will be a Mary-Sue in younger years, so now way she's ganna be a sweet little kiddie. And I think that it will be much nicer to read about annoying little kid who likes to torture her nanny than a good lill girl. **

**Sorry there isn't any Sands ore El but they'll show up, you'll see!**

**Please revieuw I need you're opinion! **

**Luvzzzz Sue-AnneSparrow. **


	3. Secrets in the garden

**Everyone thank you for reviewing! In this chap will happen some interesting things. **

**Chapter 3) Secrets in the garden. **

It's been a few days, since the last time she got Carmen loco. In the past day's she had manages to set fire in the kitchen. It wasn't even on purpose, she only wanted to make cookies because Carmen didn't want to make them for her. She said had better things to do like cleaning the house. So, _technically_ it was Carmen's fault, but she couldn't make Carmen understand that. She got a speech about 'pyromaniac', whatever that was, and a very difficult story about 'fire will lead to dead and destruction,' yelled right in her face.

And now she was grounded. She'd been in her room for two day's now and she started to get frustrated by the heat and got bored.

"I'm getting so icky from this!" She jumped off her bed and grabbed her doll. Yes, the one she thrown out of the window. A servant had climbed in a tree and gave it her back earlier.

She walked to the large open window. From there you could see the whole garden and almost all the land she, well her family owned. She stared outside. It was always so beautiful to she the sun sink into the red mountains. Looking around and listening very focus if Carmen wasn't around she jumped up and dragged herself on the window seat. That was ,according to Carmen, very dangerous and could lead to another week of torture and boredom.

And that kind of things made it so irresistible. She just had to break the rules, it was really cool to do. And it was important to be cool. So she sit on the edge of the window seat. The warm Mexican wind played with her hair. She closed here eye's and fantasised she was a bird, flying above Mexico. She smiled and saw another bird shitted on a man's bolt head.

"ROSALINE!"

She jumped out of her fantasy. She turned around with hurried eye's. Footsteps hurried to her door. She had two options right now. Option one was, stay where she was and get grounded for sure. Option two was duck down right now.

Option two it was. Fast she jumped out of the window seat onto the roof. 'It's not even dangerous', she told herself. 'The roof is practically smooth so I can't fall.'

"_ROSALINE_!" The door cracked open and she heard Carmen entering her room. As silently as she could she pressed herself fully against the wall below the window. Like she expected Carmen walked to the room and looked around.

She held her breath when she saw her nanny right above her. And she sighted relieved when she heard the door slam shut. With twinkling eye's she stuck her head up and scanned her room. There was one small problem left. Now Carmen knew she wasn't in her room… Again two options, run after Carmen and beg for her mercy… ore clime down to the level below and get into the bathroom.

Again option two sounded lots better than option one. She grabbed her doll by the hairs and looked down. If she fall she would defiantly break something… But that was nothing compared with the torture Carmen would put her throw if she found out she climbed over the roof.

So, full of encouraging cheers of her doll she took the first step. Ivy was growing against this side of the house, so she had good grip. A little scared she looked down. "Better see what will happen if I fall." Her glaze fell on her doll. Without a second though she let the piece of toy fall down. It fall on the balcony and bounced a little bit up, but nothing broke. Relieved she set her foot on a out sticking brig and started to climb down.

With a stylish jump she landed on the balcony of the second floor. Proudly she looked up, 'what a climb I made!'

She grabbed her doll and was about to climb into the bathroom. But when she stepped on the window seat she got distracted by a car, speeding up unto the porch. Her mouth dropped and she hurried back to the edge of the balcony for better view. The car stopped right in front of her home and three man stepped out. One slammed open a door of the car and jumped back in.

Rosaline frowned. 'Is this a new game? If so why hadn't nobody told me!'

She heard a yell from out of the car and with must difficulty a man with sunglasses and chained hands and foots, got dragged out, immediately overpowered by the other two man. The sunglass-man cursed and squirmed to get loose. One man kicked him in the ribs and the man with sunglasses collapsed.

She looked a little shocked and confused at the whole happening. 'I don't like this game, why are they so _mean_!'

The two man dropped the man with glasses on the ground. It was clear the sunglass-man had trouble with breathing, no doubt because from the kick. The three man laughed honed. One of the man bow down to the sunglass-man and sneered something. Then he grinned and he placed his boots on the back of the head from the sunglass-man.

Rosaline's mouth dropped, it was señor Curcuiz being the bully. She didn't get it. Why was señor Curcuiz being to mean? He was always a nice man, why did he hurt the sunglass-man?

The two man pulled the laying man up and dragged him towards the small house on the backside of the garden, mostly used to store gardening-tools. The sunglass-man tried to pull loose again, but got hit on the back of his head by señor Curcuiz's gun and when limb. The group walked to the small house and the door got opened. The two man walked in with the sunglass-man hanging in the middle. Señor Curcuiz stopped in the doorway and turned around.

Rosaline quickly ducked not wanting to get seen. When she stood up again the door was closed and it was like nothing had happened before. The only thing that had changes was a small light burning in the house.

She bit her lip and hugged her doll and wished she hadn't seen that. Now she was confused. Slowly she turned her head ands stared at the bathroom door. It sounded so tempting to go back in the house and just forget the whole thing. But she had no choice, she had and _needed _to know what was going on. She sighted and placed her leg over the balcony.

After she safely had landed on her butt she sneaked throw the garden holding her doll as it was her bodyguard. 'It looks scary out here.' She thought wishing she was safely in her bed with a nightlight one. 'And what if a monster is here!' She started to run thinking about the boogieman.

Suddenly she heard something from behind her. She froze and her eye's widened. Suddenly a cold hand grabbed her by the neck.

"AAAWWWW!" She screamed jumping up into the air.

"_ROSALINE_! CUT THAT OUT!"

When she hear that deadly voices her heart stopped for a moment. 'Why couldn't it just _be_ the boogieman!' She closed her eye's and turned around, already knowing what demonic creature was behind her.

Slowly she opened her eye's and sighted. Right in front of her was her nanny. And she looked everything except happy.

**Owh I'm so loving to writhe in Rosaline her POV. It's very interesting to get in the though of a little girl. **

**I hope you liked it. **

**Luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow. **


	4. Imaginary

**Again, everyone thanks for the reviews! YAY! **

**Chapter 4) Imaginary**

Just great, now she was grounded for a week and had to listen to a hour of whining about having a dead wish and getting killed by the guard dogs. All this needless screaming got made by Carmen, looking ready to kill or have a burn out. Both where very funny to look at.

But off course being grounded and locked up in your own room made the fun quickly disappear. So now she sat on the floor with her back against the wall looking dreamy throw the window on the other side. It's been half a day now since she got catch by Carmen and the whole sunglass-man thing. Since she had nothing to do and still couldn't writhe properly, she made a couple of drawings of what happened with señor Curcuiz and the sunglass-man.

She frowned. 'Now I got to find a good hiding place for the drawings.' She didn't want Carmen or anyone else ask her about it, since she wasn't sure what happened on the first place. And she didn't want make señor Curcuiz look like a bully, only because she might saw something wrong.

'And I don't want señor Curcuiz get in trouble just because of me.' She looked at her drawing of Curcuiz and the sunglass-man and bit her lip. 'Maybe I imagine it just like the dragon living in my closet…'

She stood up and walked to the edge of the corner, right next to her book closet. She kicked beside some clothing and kneeled down. Pushing away the, according to her, childish pink carpet. It showed a wooden floor. She grabbed one of the planks and stared to pull it up.

"_KRAAKK' _

A piece of the plank broke of and she fall backward on her butt.

"DAMN!" She yelled rubbing her butt. She stood up, placed the drawings under the floor and placed the piece of broken wood back. She sighted relieved looking at the result. 'No-one will ever know I made those drawings!'

Suddenly her door shot open what made her jump. Carmen stood in the doorway looked dead pissed.

"What are you doing?" She snapped immediately.

Rosaline felt herself turn red. "Nothing."

Carmen's eye's narrowed. "And does this looks like _nothing_!" She grabbed the closing that had laid above the broken wood. "What did you do with this!"

Rosaline her heart stopped and looked with big eye's to the place where the drawing lay under. If Carmen would find them, she would go straightaway to papá and tell him about the drawings. And maybe señor Curcuiz got fired and it would all be her fault!

Then she noticed Carmen wasn't looking at the carpet but at the closing. 'SHIT!' It was her Sunday dress, covert with dirt and ripped at some places. She had worn it playing in the garden and had fall in the rosebed, and had tripped over root and fall in the pond and got picked by one of the peacocks after pulling at his feathers. So the dress was a little bit ruined, but if you looked with narrowed eye's it was not that bad…

"You _destroyed_ you're dress!" Carmen yelled frustrated, like always. "That's _it_, were going to you're father!"

She heard Carmen perform a drama act about her dress. Sometimes she heard her dad mumble something but it was to soft to hear, even with a glass against the door. So after a couple of minutes she got bored again and stood up, breaking the promise she made to Carmen. She walked to the window and looked deadly at one of the peacocks. 'After I sat out my punishment I will pull out every feather you have!'

The peacock seemed to read minds because it looked around and run away. Rosaline smile surprises and clapped her hands. Then she saw two man run throw the garden and understood they where the rezone the peacock run off. 'Well, at leased that animal got scared and that's good enough.'

Her smile disappeared. She remember those man. It where the same ones she saw dragging along the sunglass-man. She frowned and opened the window. The two man run at the small house, looked over there shoulders opened the door and got in.

'So I _didn't_ imaged it!' She turned around and run into the offices of her papá. Carmen stood across her papá pointing at him and about to say, well yell something.

"Papá!" She yelled not looking at Carmen. "There are strange man in the garden!"

Her papá paled and run to the window she stood a moment ago. She hurried after him and pointed at the small house. " They went in there, I swear papá."

Her papá looked at the house and sighted, almost like he was relieved. What off courses was nonsense, she just tolled him there where strange man in the garden.

"You must have imaged it, Princess, there are no man in the garden."

She stared to shake her head. "I swear papá, there where, I saw them, just like I saw them yesterday, I swear papá I _swear!"_

She looked at the house. "I swear…"

Her dad looked at the house then looked at her. "I think you've been a little to long inside, the heat is placing tricks with you. You know what, you're grounding is over."

Her eye's stared to twinkle, this was something she hadn't even dare to hope for. But still… she knew she saw the man. "But papá there are man in the house."

"You know what we go check it out together." Her dad smiled. "Just a second I have to make a important phone call."

She nodded and waited until her dad came out of his office again.

Holding his hand and looking frightened at the door that came closer and closer she walked next to her dad, armed with her doll and a toy gun. Not feeling to safe, knowing the only weapon she had shot rubber, she stared to think it might not be a smart idea to go in that house.

But they where already there and her dad looked pretty sure. "Ready Princess?"

She nodded holding her toy gun firm in front of her, ready to shot every person that might come storm out.

Her dad opened the door slowly and walked in. After a few seconds, without hearing a scream or gunshots she looked around the corner. She saw her dad stand in the middle of the room, a old grass-mower, a rack filled with dirt gardening-tools and a rusty car. Nothing more, no scary man, no sunglass-man no nothing.

"See princess it was just you're imagination." Her dad smiled at her.

Not convinced yet she walked into the house, still holding her toy gun. Rising one eyebrow she walked throw the room. She looked throw the rack, kicked against the rusty car and made a face when she saw a dead mouse in a mousetrap.

"Okay." She smiled at her dad. "Nothings here!" She felt a lot better, knowing she had made everything up. Señor Curcuiz wasn't a bully, she wasn't grounded anymore and her dad wasn't mad because he had to look throw the house with her.

"Let's go Princess."

She grabbed her dads hand and walked out. Her dad started to talk about getting her a new Sunday dress. She listened happy. But suddenly she stopped walking.

'There is someone looking at me.' Slowly she turned around but saw nothing more than high bushes and trees. 'But someone is watching me.'

**For a little kid she's pretty smart. Owh and for the people who wanna know how Rosaline looks like, there is a link right under the one with my Sands art. **

**Keep reviewing please,**

**Luvzzzz Sue-AnneSparrow**


	5. Awakening

**I'm a lill late with this, but Rosaline speaks Spanish, not English… handy I tell now, sorry bout that… English will be between/.**

**Disclaim: I don't own… don't stop reading or get the idea I'm insane…. I don't own the song Beauty and the Beast… There what was it! And don't own anything from OUATIM.**

**Chapter 5) Awakening**

It was a hour after her bedtime but it was just impossible to get asleep. She kept twisting and turning. Finally after another half a hour she kicked away the blankets and jump out of bed.

"Why can't I sleep!" Rosaline yelled throw her room. She looked at her doll.

"You're right, it's because I know it wasn't my imagination." She switch on a small nightstand and kneeled down on the place before her closet. Again she pushed away the carpet and picked out the drawings. "Why are you here sunglass-man? And why were the two man in the house? I saw them, I'm sure I did."

Suddenly there was a noise from downstairs. Nothing important just a slamming door. But it was enough to get her up her feet. Slowly she walked to her door and listened carefully if Carmen wasn't on patrol, ready to ground her again. To her surprise she didn't her Carmen but a loud scream from a man. She swallowed and took a step back.

"I'm scared, Lolita!" She mumbled to her doll. "There in my house now!" She looked at the doll. "You're right I have to warn papá, before someone get hurt!" She skipped into her bunny slippers, pulled a blue jacket on and grabbed her toy gun, just in case.

Slowly she opened the door and stuck her head around the corner. Everything was dark, only lighted by a few candles. 'And off course the one time I go out it's dark…' Sulky she stepped into the hall looking frightened at the shadows, created by the candles. Slowly she started towards the stairs. Again a scream coming from the basement.

"I don't like this Lolita, I'm _scared_!" She whispered. She placed her hand on the rail and started to walk down the stairs. A couple of steps creaked and made her even more scared.

"_BWAM_.' Someone hit the wall.

_/Motherfucker, wait till I'm free I fucking kill you/ _

She frowned not understanding the words. 'There is a American in my house?"

"_You think you will ever get out of this, Gringo? Then you thought wrong!" _It was señor Curcuiz, sounding very scary.

Again someone hit the wall and it cried out. _/Fucker, you'll get nothing out of me/_

Señor Curcuiz laughed bitter. _"You think I want information? No, I already know where you're partner is, this is payback, mister."_

Rosaline's eye's grow. She defiantly didn't like the sound of señor Curcuiz voice. She walked a little bit closer. Scratching form metal rattling over the floor and a out cry from someone in horrible pain.

Tears started to appear in her wide eye's and her lip started to shake. She heard someone fall on the ground and a laugh, cold enough to freeze hell. _"I think that was enough for one night. My arm started to hurt a bit, what about you!" _As answer there was a soft growl. _"Thought sow…" _

Feet's started to move to the door and Rosaline didn't know how fast she had to run.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Just a little change,  
Small to say the least,  
Both a little scared,  
Neither one prepared,  
Beauty and the Beast" _

Slowly she placed her fingers on the right place on the piano. With her tong sticking out of her mouth she mumble her favorite song:

_  
"Ever just the same,  
Ever a surprise,  
Ever as before,  
Ever just as sure,  
As the sun will rise"_

Since she had watched the movie a half year ago she was obsessed with learning the play the song _Beauty and the Beast._ It had been very hard, since she didn't got much talent, but after a couple of weeks she started to get a hang of it. And now she knew the whole song. Proudly she hummed the last chorus. Dreamily she starred at the piano, jumping up when someone started to clap.

She turned around and saw her dad standing right behind her. She smiled blankly. 'Should I tell him about señor Curcuiz? But what should I say then! Tell him I heard him hurting someone. But I don't want señor Curcuiz get fired, he got a family.'

"You starting to get better and better, Princess." Her dad looked proudly at her, what made her blush. She decided she would tell him later, right now she didn't want to ruin his good mood.

"Can you play with me papá, you already know the song and I like it when you sing."

Her dad nodded and sat down beside her. First he played a piece of _Für Elise _and then he played _Beauty and the Beast._ When he was about to start with the second chorus one of the guard stormed in. The guard opened his mouth to say something then looked at Rosaline.

"Señor Barillo." He started. "The uhhu…" A pause. "There is a small problem in the below with the…" Another pause. "Rat."

Her dad immediate stood up and run after the guard, leaven Rosaline alone and stunned.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

'This really is icky!' She decided. She sat on the edge of her bed. Carmen had brought her to bed a half hour ago. She hadn't seen her dad since he run away with the guard and Carmen wouldn't tell her where he went. She had told her he was in a meeting, yeah right and she was the queen of Alaska…

'And I'm not going to sleep! Papá hasn't even said goodnight.' Sulky she looked at the moon, shining into her room. 'And I don't like it, it seems like there is a game going on and I'm the only one not knowing about it. Carmen, señor Curcuiz and papá are all in it and they don't want to tell me! They all think I'm to young! But I'm not! I'm a spy!' She stood up, grabbed in reflex her doll and walked into the hall.

Again it was very dark on the hall, but this time she didn't think about the boogieman ore other monster that might hang around. She had a _mission_, find her dad and force him to let her place the game to. I didn't matter it was a bully game, she didn't want to feel shut out. She walked, once again armed with Lolita and her gun, to her dad's room. To her surprise he wasn't there. Frowning she walked back to her room. 'Why is papá not in his room? He is always in his room when he has work to do…'

She was about to get back in her room when she heard sounds coming from the basement. Without even consider going to sleep she run to the stairs. Halfway she heard stirred up screams and laughing. She bit her lip, not being so sure if she wanted to know what was going one.

Slowly she walked to the door on the end of the hall. Normally that was the place for store wine, no it sounded more like a battlefield. She placed her ear against the door.

"_C'mon Guido, hit him, it's you're turn!" _

She gasped. Guido was one of her bodyguards, why was he here!

"_Didn't see that one coming right!" _She heard Guido yell sarcastic. _"That's another ten points for me, you're losing the bet señor bluff!"_

Rosaline had no idea what Guido was talking about. She looked up to a small dirty window, to high to look throw. She cursed softly and looked around. In the corner she saw a small box. Quickly she picked up the thing, squashed a spider sitting behind it and placed the box against the door. Dropping her toy gun on the floor she climbed on the thing. What she then saw shocked her so much she paled.

In the small dimmed room there was a circle of five man. In the middle of it stood the sunglass-man. A dirty bandana was covering his eyes. His lip was bleeding, his jaw was swollen and he looked about to faint. Around both his arms and ankles where heavy chains cutting into his skin. The man looked stressed around while the other five where laughing.

One of the five, Pedro if she thought right, lighted a cigarette. _"Want a smoke, Gringo?"_ he stepped forwards and pressed the cigarette against the sunglass-man's cheek.

He cried out and jumped back. The man behind him stuck out his foot what made the sunglass-man trip and fall on the hard stone floor.

Rosaline's eye's shot fire. 'How dare they do that! I'm ganna stop this, tell papá and get them all fired!' She jumped off the box, kicked the thing away and smacked the door opened.

Furious she run into the room. "Get you're hand off of him!" She yelled, pushing Pedro aside. "Don't hit him!" She stood for the sunglass-man and hold her arms stretch. "No-one hits him anymore ever again!" She shook her head. "I'm ganna tell papá what you did to him!"

The five man looked a bit shocked and a bit stressed down at her. She didn't care and looked at dangerous as she could back.

Guido finally frowned and turned around. "What's this about boss?"

A man stepped out of the shadow.

Slowly Rosaline dropped her arms and her eye's widened. "_Papá_!"

**Sorry, girly, the true stings. **

**Longest chap for so fare, took a little time to make. Wasn't sure if the stuff about Sands was to vague. ( Yes Sands, for the slow-minded…) **

**Please leave you're opinion about this chap behind, I really wanna know what you think!**

**Luvzzzz Sue-AnneSparrow. **


	6. The great escape

**Again the English is between /.**

**Chapter 6) The great escape. **

Confused and frightened she looked at her dad. "Papá, what's going on?" I definitely don't like this game. Her dad didn't say anything, what scared her even more. Slowly she looked around to the unconscious sunglass-man. "Why is he here?"

Finally her dad stopped playing marble statue. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the man behind her. "That son of a bitch killed your uncle and niece." Rosalina gasped and turned around. Before her feet lied a man, bleeding and looking more dead then alive. This couldn't be the man who killed her uncle and niece. He didn't look like a bad guy. Not like the ones you read about in stories. With scars, beards and who were at least as big as señor Curcuiz was. This one wasn't even as big as her dad and didn't have a beard or scars.

'Papá is lying to me!' Furious she turned around. "I don't believe you!" She balled her hand into a fist. "You're lying and you are being mean! I hate you papá!"

With bright and fiery eyes she looked up at her dad. He didn't say a thing. Not even said she was wrong or that she was a bad girl for screaming at him like that. Suddenly his eyes widened and he didn't longer look at her, but at something behind her.

She didn't even got a moment to frown or turn around. Suddenly she got dragged up and felt cold irons around her throat. One hand grabbed her around her waist. In fear she felt her eyes starting to water. With her both hands she grabbed the irons and tried to wiggle free. With no effect.

/ Didn't thought about _that_, huh fuckshit./ A low and deadly voice whispered from behind her. She turned her head as far as she could and saw that the sunglass-man was holding her. Apparently he wasn't so weak and unconscious as she had thought. He also seemed like a bad man. Suddenly she didn't feel any pity for him anymore.

"Let me go!" She yelled scared to death. She tried to kick him, but without any effect. She looked at her dad, also in shock. "Papá make him let me go!" Tears started to run down her cheeks. "Please!"

/ Shut your mouth ninã. Or I'll break your cute little neck./ The man snapped. She didn't understood what he said, but by the tone she knew it wasn't anything nice.

/ You./ The man gestured to her dad. / Give me my gun./

"What do you take me for!" Her dad yelled furious.

/ Take me for the guy that can torture your daughter without using both hands. I would hurry up right now, I'm starting to get pissed./ She heard him chuckle. / And you know what happens when I'm pissed, _savvy_/

Rosaline saw her dad turn pale. 'What did the man say to papá?' Her dad sighed. "Give him his gun."

"But señor…" Curcuiz started.

"Just _do_ it, I don't want Rosaline get hurt."

She felt herself glow. 'Papá still loves me even when after I yelled at him!' She saw Curcuiz walk closer and immediately the irons got tighter around her neck. She gasped, scared because her breath got cut off. / Don't think so fuckshit. Lay them down./

Curcuiz cursed and placed the gun down. Rosaline looked a bit surprised. 'Are they playing a game or something?'

/ Get back, right now./ The sunglass-man snapped. Señor Curcuiz took a couple of steps back.

The sunglass-man walked closer and kneeled down. "Pick up the gun and hand it to me." Surprised the sunglass-man spook Spanish she looked questioning at her dad. He only nodded, so she picked it up and gave it to the man holding her. "Thanks, niña." He smirked. He stood up and gestured with the gun at Curcuiz direction. "Get me a car and a driver, make sure the driver doesn't have a gun, or I'll use this little shit as shield. If you get the car, make sure he's right in front of this building. And don't let anyone near with a weapon, or I swear I will shoot her straight to Broadway."

Rosaline looked scared to death at the sunglass-man. 'Would he be serious?' Curcuiz nodded angry and ran off, leaving her with only her dad and the sunglass-man.

/ So I guess this is your kid, huh/ The sunglass-man said amused. / I'm sure she will make a great trophy./

"You bastard." Her dad hissed. "I swear if you lay a hand on her I will murder you brutally."

/ Tsk, tsk, Barillo./ The man clacked with his tong. / Don't be so sure that will happen. You see, now I'm in control. You can't even touch me without killing your own kid./ He laughed bitter. / That will make you pay, you piece of shit./

Curcuiz ran back inside. "The car is here."

/ You can say that with more politeness, fucker./ The sunglass-man snapped. He placed a gun against Rosaline's head what made her scream. Curcuiz shot daggers at him.

"The car is here, _sire_."

Sunglass-man smirked. "Good boy, that wasn't to hard, was it?" His grip around Rosaline's waist tightened as did the irons against her neck. He turned his gun to Curcuiz. "Both of you in the corner, don't think you can fuck with me. I know what the room is like. You tossed me threw it to many times, fucker." Something in his voice sounded hurt, but mostly very pissed and deadly.

Her dad and mister Curcuiz slowly walked into the corner, getting followed by the aimed gun from the sunglass-man. He made sure she was in front of him all the time, so there was no change he would get hurt without hurting her too.

The sunglass-man slowly walked backwards, towards the doorway. " Already scared, ninã?" He whispered into her ear.

Her pried forced her to stay calm. "_No_."

He laughed coldly. "You _should_ be." Quickly he pulled his gun from safety aimed it at a surprised Curcuiz and shot. In front of her eyes señor Curcuiz, a man she had known her whole life, dropped to the ground. Quickly a pool of blood circled around him. Rosaline cried out, trying to kick the sunglass-man, hoping to hurt him. The only result was more pressure on the irons.

The sunglass-man shot again and this time hit her dad in the arm. That's it, that's to much. She started to cry and scream as never before. Harder than the time she wanted a pony so badly, louder than the time Carmen told her mamá went on a holyday. She kicked and hit and tried to bite. She wanted to pull loose and run to papá. But the sunglass-man had other plans.

"Hold your horses, or I will shoot you too." He spit, pushing the gun against her head. She didn't feel much for that so she kept quiet. Pleased with her action the sunglass-man stumbled up the stairs. She noticed how hard it was for him, she could feel him tens every time his body made contact with the wall or when he stepped on the next step. 'Good, I hope it hurts like hell, bastard!'

Finally they reached the hall. He leaned heavily breathing against the wall. "What way!" He hissed, trying to catch his breath. "What way to the door, ninã?"

She pouted and didn't feel like telling the guy anything. She heard him sigh and got turned around, now facing him. "Listen kid, I've been here for a week, maybe even more. I feel like _dying _and I don't have time for your wicked childish games. Fucking lead me to the god damn door, or I swear I will break your arm!"

Rosaline looked frightened at the man. The look on his face made it very clear he meant every word of it. Slowly she pointed at the door. "That way."

The man let out a annoyed sigh. "You _see_, I'm having a very bad week, or _year_ more likely, so can you be more precisely!" He dropped her down, grabbed her shoulder and pushed the gun against the back of her head. "You lead, and don't play games!"

While tears ran down her face she stepped toward the door. It was already open and she saw a limo standing right in front of her home. Inside was her old butler, Gregory. The man was about sixty years old and half bold, the hair he had left was turning white. She looked at the sunglass-man, standing tired next to her. "We're at the door, señor." She said softly.

"See any car."

"Si."

"Lead me to it."

She didn't understand it. Why did she had to bring him to the car? But right now that wasn't important. Everything she had to do now was simply do what he told her and be quite, else he might shoot her… like he did to señor Curcuiz and papá.

She let him drag her into the car. He yelled something in English at Gregory and the car started. With terrified eyes she looked at her home, her life. She was born in there. She had never known more from the world than that house. Maybe this was the last time she would see it, ever again.

And with the only thing she had left, her doll. She drove off, held by a madman.

**I really feel sorry for poor little Rosaline. Sands is being a total ass. On the other hand, he has been there for over a week, so I don't blame him for being so evil. **

**REVIEEEEEUUUWWW:D:D:D:DD**

**Luvzzzz Sue-AnneSparrow. **


	7. Kidnapped

**Sorry it took so long to update this story, I really abandoned it… but NOW I will write really really much**

Disclaim: OUATIM is not mine and I thank Robert deeply for creating it. 

**Chapter 7) Kidnapped. **

They where driving for about three hours and none of them had said a word. Except the one time the evil sunglass-man ordered Gregory to drive them to a motel somewhere very far from their home.

Rosaline sat next to the sunglass-man, trembling of fear. The wicked man still had his gun pointed at her and slowly she started to realise what all has happened before. The bad man had shot Curcuiz and he was probably dead. She'd know the man her entire life and she'd loved him like he was her uncle. What lead her to the next scary thought. This sunglass-man had also killed her real uncle and Anjedrez. And shot her papá!

'What am I going to do now,' She asked herself in shock. She was so far from home and there was nothing she could do, even as a good trained spy. 'And I'm not going to speak to the sunglass-man, because he'll hurt me.'

From the corner of her eye's she looked at Gregory, he noticed her look and smiled slightly back but his eye's told her other things. He was scared to, very scared. It made her eye's fill with new tears.

She started to sob. "I wanna go home, señor. Please I wanna go back!" The first few tears run down her cheeks.

"It's a lill' late for that sugar." The sunglass-man said with a smirk. "You're daddy ain't that nice for his guest and for that you'll have to pay the price." His hollow laugh echoed through the car. "So you're lucky I don't like it much to hurt lill' kiddy's. But if you dare to scream or even make a sound at the motel I have to do something pretty nasty to you, got that?"

Ever word coming from the mouth of the sunglass-man made her shiver, even worse then the time she had a fiver from falling in the pound. There was no doubt the man wasn't lying. And it was so dead frightening because he was the first person that said things to her like that.

"I asked you a question kid. Do you understand?" The man said with a scaring low tone.

She nodded. "I understand, señor."

"Good, so you won't make a sound?" He whispered in her ear.

Quickly she shook her head. "No señor I won't."

"Well, good girl. Now tell me you're name, you might be with me for a long time so I better know some stuff 'bout you."

She swallowed trying to stop crying. "R-rosaline, señor."

The sunglass-man smiled and continued. "Rosaline, nice name you got there kid. How old are you?" His voiced had changes a bit, with some more warmth and a little less terrifying.

"Five" She whispered, holding back more tears.

"Five… nice age. I remember being five, not much to worry about, no taxes, no bitches that betray you… nice time." He grinned. "Be glade you're five kiddo."

She nodded immediately not wanting to disrespect the man. 'But he is not right. Being five is really stupid. You can't watch tv when you want. You have to go to bed too early and you have to wear silly clothes you haven't picked yourself. Always stupid dresses, there is absolutely no fun with dresses. Everything got done for you and that is not cool. I wanna do things myself, right after I'm home again…'

Worried she watched through the window. It was dark outside and she couldn't recognize anything she saw outside. Small ugly houses, cactuses and again some ugly little houses. Where was she? Her eye's told her they where ready to cry again. She bit her lip. 'No more crying. Papá told me spies never cry and I'm a spy, a very good one!'

It took them for more then an hour and she was about to fall asleep. A sudden stop made her jump back into real life. Immediately her lip started to tremble. 'I thought it was all just a very bad dream.' The doll she loved so deeply clenched around her chest. Lolita was the last one that could protect her from the evil sunglass-men. 

"Are we at the motel?" The sunglass-man asked.

"Si señor." Gregory answered.

"Good." The sunglass-man said blunt. He kicked the car door open and his grip around Rosalina's body tightened.

"Listen, Rosy where gonna stay at this motel for some time now." He said, then grabbed Lolita from her . Before she could even start crying he hushed her. "Don't. Shut up, stay right here and your dolly won't lose her fluffy guts, got that?"

Defeated she nodded. "Si." 

"Well, hop out I'll be with you in a sec."

He pushed her out and she stumbled on the dirty ground. The car door got slammed shut and now she was all alone, far, _far _away from her home, her papá and mamá. It was dark, a few hours after sunset, she was cold, hungry and felt so bad inside.  
She looked around, in the area around her was nothing more then dust, rocks and a very mouldy motel.

Still her very skilled spy senses told her to stay focused, just like papá always told her to be. _Never close your eyes around your enemy, Rosaline. Never.  
_

And now that she was snatched out of her own home she had to keep her eyes open all the time. Or ears as a matter of fact. She sat up and placed her head against the car door.

There wasn't much to hear, some mumbling a brief silence and then two very soft clicking sounds.

Then the handle of the car moved and she had to wince back, to prevent a smack of the door.

The sunglass-man stepped out. "Where are you kid?" He snapped.

She jumped up. "I'm here!"

He grinned. "Good kid, if you keep doing what I tell you to, you'll get your dolly back, 'kay?"

"Si señor." Rosaline agreed.

"Good, now let's go to the motel, kid. You lead." His hand moved forward and grabbed her and pulled her around.

She started to walk, then stopped. "Why is Gregory not coming?"

Something in his face turned dark. "Let's just say he's not feeling that well right now. Ditch the talk and walk, kid."

She frowned and looked worried to the car, then back on the sunglass-men. She didn't knew Gregory was sick. He was never sick, not in her entire life and she didn't trust the sunglass-man.

"Kid, I speak correct Spanish, so MOVE god damn it!" Another push forward and a few more curses.

For a moment she wanted to run away, back to the car to see if Gregory was alright. But her eyes kept staring at her doll. And the sunglass-man was dangerous and would hurt her.

So she walked towards the motel. "We're here señor."

"Kay walk in."

The lobby of the motel was reasonable clean compared to the outside looks. But Rosaline thought it was smelly and she as Barillo stood highly above should a low class dump. With her noise high in the air she walked to the lobby.

The sunglass-man touched the counter first and then started to talk. "Room number 18."

The man behind the counted nodded and gave Rosaline a questionable look. "Off course señor, there is a man waiting for you." 

Without thanking the man the sunglass-man turned around, turning Rosaline as well.

"When do I get Lolita?"

"Huh?" The sunglass-man looked down at her.

"My doll, señor. You said I would get her back when I was inside." 

"Yeah, yeah." The sunglass-man made a brief hand gesture. "You'll get the thing back later, just after this little game. Can you count?"

"Off course I can!" Rosaline said offended. She was a spy, of course she could count, to hundred if she wanted.

"Goody, walk to room eighteen then." The sunglass-man said.

Rosaline stared at him for a moment. 'He will better give me Lolita back when where there, he's a lair, a cheater and he stinks. And I will yell all of that very loud if he is lying again!'

She stared to walk into a very dark creaky hall. Half way she was almost glad the sunglass-man was holding her. The hall reminded her of on what she saw in a movie she wasn't allowed to see. But because Carmen whined she couldn't, she'd watched him one time very late. It was a very scary story about a family in a house with all kinds of monsters in it. She had nightmares for weeks and needed to sleep with a nightlight on, to her disgrace. A real spy should be able to sleep without one!

But right now she wished for a little light and her doll and her mamá where ever she may be.

Luckily the hall wasn't as long as in the movie. With a sight of relieve she stopped at door number eighteen.

"Door, eighteen, a one and an eight?" The sunglass-man asked on a hard tone.

"Si señor." She said back a bit moody. Did he think she was stupid. She could count very, very good!

"Then thank the fucking pries, I fucking made it." He grinned cocky and knocked three times on the door, stopped and knocked three times again.

"Can I get Lolita back now?" Rosaline asked very pleading, staring at him with the most angelica expression she knew. 

But before the sunglass-man could answer the door got opened. A dark figure stepped from the shadows and in front of her young eye's the biggest man she'd ever seen stepped out, carrying a huge axe in his fist.

**It had been long since I update anything. Let's just say I have a very busy life at the moment. FINALY 18 YEARS YEAHH, now I can do… EVERYTHING!!!**

To send review ore birthday present, click on the blue button below. 


	8. Waking up into a nightmare

**Just so you won't forget/ Is English. **

**Chapter 8) Waking up into a nightmare. **

There he stood, in the twilight of the dark room. The biggest and most terrifying man she'd ever seen. A giant making jingling sounds with the chains around his pants. His face wasn't fully visible but it was enough for Rosaline to yelp out in fear.

She stepped back and wanted to make it for a run. Run as fast as she could and wish for her mamá to be there.

But a hand stopped her from screaming and she got dragged into the room. The sunglass-man hissed something and closed the door. Rosaline was filled with fear, she was in the room of the boogieman just like in the movie. In a few moments she would be chopped in pieces and the axe- man would eat her soul.

To prevent that all from happening she bit in the hands of the sunglass-man and kicked and hit around. She needed to get out before it was all too late!

"Stop this fucking nonsense kid!" The sunglass-man snapped at her and dragged her arm around her back. The sudden pain made her stop her fight immediately. She cried out and started to sob.

The sunglass-man eased his grip and let her go. "El, you're mister daddy-day-care, make this monkey shut her mouth!"

A grunt. "I told you not to get a hostages, Sands."

The sunglass-man dragged her further into the room. "Yeah you try to be a nice guy in hell. Now you do something about this kid and tell me where the nearest bed is, I need to sleep for a week or more."

A sigh. "On the right side, and watch out for the cabin."

"Yeah I'll try not to miss that." The sunglass-man said sarcastically and walked carefully to the bed and after finding it, kicked out his boots and lay down. It didn't take long before his breathing eased. 

Meanwhile Rosaline couldn't take her eyes off of the giant. He was still holding his axe and she almost wished for the sunglass-man to stand behind her. Slowly little tears rolled down her cheek. She needed her doll, her mamá and her nightlight. And a soft blanket to hide under.

The axe-man walked across the room and flashed the lights on. She blinked a few times, the sudden light hurt her eyes. 

"What's you're name, niña?"

She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her knees. "R-Rosaline."

The axe-man walked towards her and kneeled. "Look at me."

She swallowed and slowly looked up. Now that the lights were on, the giant didn't look that scary anymore. He had nice dark brown eyes, just like her papá had and he smiled at her. The disturbed monster from the movie didn't laugh before he ate his victims, so that was a good thing. And suddenly she realised the giant wasn't holding an axe but a guitar case. The discovery made her ease a bit. 

"How old are you?" The giant continued.

"Five." She whispered.

"And what is your full name, Rosaline?" 

She bit her lip. "I can't say, señor."

"And why is that?" The giant asked calmly.

"B-because papá told me never to give information to strangers." She said, flashing her eyes down.

"Your papá is a smart man, Rosaline." He placed the guitar case down. "You can just call me El and I need you to answer some questions because you might be around for a while."

She nodded slowly, her hope sinking in her shoes. 

"Do you have any idea where you are, Rosaline?"

"No sí."

"Are you related to the Barillo Cartels?" 

"Si."

A pause. "Who drove you here?" 

"Gregory, our butler."

"Where is he now?" 

"Still in the car." Her eyes met the giant's. "The sunglass-man told me Gregory felt sick. But will he be okay, sí?" 

The giant turned his head to the sunglass-man and hissed something. "I'm sure he will." Then he stood up. Again Rosaline felt so tiny and her lip trembled. The giant noticed and reached out his hand.

"It's late Rosaline, you must be very tired."

She was. Slowly she stood up and grabbed his hand. They walked to a small sofa.

"Tonight you can sleep here." The giant picked up a pillow and a leather coat.

"I need Lolita." Rosaline said and she pointed at the sunglass-man after seeing the asking face of the giant. The man gave her an odd look but succeeded to get her beloved doll. She grabbed Lolita and pushed her against her chest. With her she was safe. She watched the giant's bearing in the half dim light. He shook his head and muttered something towards the sunglass-man, who was watching TV. He smiled and said something back.

Rosaline couldn't understand the words, they were all in English. All she hoped for was that they would bring her back to her papá the next day. She pushed her doll against her cheek and closed her eyes. After a while she fell asleep.

.-.-.

That morning, she was the last one to awake. The two men where discussing something, it had to be late, the sun was already high in the sky. It stank in the room, it smelled like smoke. Rosaline opened her eyes and could just keep herself from sneezing. She stuck out her tongue. 'The sunglass-man is icky!' She pouted and carefully peaked over the edge of the sofa.

The sunglass-man sat on the edge of the bed smoking a cigarette, his upper body was bare. His face was a mask of suppressed pain. / God damn those sons of bitches!/ He hissed and blew out some smoke. / Next time they get me I'll blow myself up, see if they still like me after that! Fuckers!/

/ Be quiet, Sands, that girl is still asleep. I think she's seen enough horror for a lifetime./ The giant named El spook.

/ Yeah, well at least she still _can _see, fucking little brat-/ He stopped talking and let out a soft hiss. / El, damn it, it's broken, please try to be gentle for once, it won't hurt you!/

The giant huffed. / It's not broken else you would scream your guts out right now. It's just very bruised and beaten./

/ I knew that!/ The sunglass-man spat. / Just do something about it. We have to go. I'm not feeling much for walking into the Barillo Cartels again./ After that last sentence he turned his head away and paled a bit.

Rosalina pushed herself up a bit more after hearing her last name. Are they talking about her? And why did the sunglass-man look so scared? She knew that look, it was one too proud to come out for your true feelings. Like fear.

/ Let's see your face, it's burned and swollen./ El the giant said.

/ Fuck off!/ The sunglass-man sneered and slapped the helpful hand away. / Not with that kid around. She's a Barillo, I won't grant her the fun of seeing what her family is capable of!/

/ She's a child, Sands. She doesn't know./ El said in a serious tone.

"Innocent my ass, that kid has been awake since I started to smoke, aren't you, little brat!" The sunglass-man yelled angrily.

Rosaline jumped from the sudden outburst and landed next to the sofa. Frightened she crawled up and stared at the two men.

"How did you-?"

"-Breathing, El, you have no idea what you can tell by someone's breathing." The sunglass-man assured the giant.

"I-I wanna go home!" Rosaline whimpered. "I-I don't like it here!" She wished her mamá was near, she needed her now more then ever.

"Can't we just let her walk home. I'm sure some nice and friendly whatsoever will pick her up and get her home before you can say 'screw the pope'."

/ No, Sands, we _can't, _we need her now. The Barillo Cartel won't stop hunting us now you brought their daughter in danger!/ The giant spat.

/ Then we give her back, in pieces./ The sunglass-man suggested.

Rosaline didn't know what they were talking about but she did not like it! The sunglass-man was insane and very, very dangerous. The other man just seemed very dangerous but hadn't done anything that harmed her, yet. So he seemed the most reasonable person to deal with.

"Please, señor, I wanna go home!" She begged and stared at the man with the saddest gaze she could give.

He smiled at her and kneeled beside her. "I will bring you back home. But not right away. We still have some places to go to. But we will get you home as soon as we can."

/ What's the whole 'we' thing fucking about?/ The sunglass-man said frowning. /As soon as I'm safe she can drop dead, you're the legendary hero, you have a heart. I'm the rat, the heartless bastard, remember?/

The giant turned his head. "Shut up Sands!"

"Fuck you!"

/ Don't curse in front of a child!/

"What? You honestly think she can't dig it? Fuck you, fucking fuck off, El you god damn fucker!" He smiled cocky, daring.

/ SANDS! Shut up! Save your attitude for the Cartels, I will not let you harm this girl more than you have already done. And if you don't like it, you can drive yourself. ALONE!/

"Jeez, no need to get all harsh, El Mariachi…" He shrugged and went silent.

Rosaline had no clue what was going on and started to cry.

"Great, you made her cry!" The giant grumbled.

"Finally, maybe I can job-skip to boogieman, at least I have the looks for that. The CIA is fun but a bloody mess."

Rosaline started to cry harder after hearing 'boogieman' and 'bloody' in one line.

"No, no, there is no reason to cry!" El assured her and placed an arm around her.

"Of course there is no reason, you're just in a room with a homicidal maniac and that's just talking 'bout El." Sands brought in.

Rosaline was quiet for three seconds and stared at the man with mortal fear. Then she stared at El, who still had an arm around her, and started to scream.

/ SANDS SHUT YOUR MOUTH!/ El yelled above the sound Rosaline produced.

Sands sniggered. "Just ain't the daddy, can't help that!"

"IF SHE SCREAMS LIKE THIS PEOPLE WILL COME! AND RUMOURS SPREAD, SPREAD TO CARTEL!"

Sands' face turned neutral, his cocky attitude was gone and that mostly meant he was scared. Not that he would ever admit that. "Well get her something!"

"LIKE WHAT!?"

"Like her freaking doll, or put a sock in her mouth. That mostly helps!" Sands suggested.

El almost snapped at Sands, then changed thoughts about his proposal and grabbed her doll.

"Please stop screaming, I have your doll, see?" He said gently to the little girl. "Please don't cry, don't listen to Sands he doesn't know what he's talking about. He's a bit crazy but won't hurt you! I promise!"

Rosaline stopped screaming and hiccupped. "Really?"

"Really!" El assured her and handed her the doll. She clutched Lolita against her chest and calmed down a bit.

"See? The doll helps! In your face Mariachi." Sands spoke.

/ Shut up or I'll give you something in your face./ El whispered angrily and he cracked with his knuckles. "We have to go, now. We don't know who may have heard her, start packing." He started to collect his items, a guitar case, his jacket and some other small belongings.

"Jee, where do I start packing?" Sands said sarcastically. "I have so many things, I can't oversee what I should take."

El rolled his eyes. "Your stuff is next to your bed in a briefcase."

"I already started to wonder when you would mention that…"

Rosaline saw the two men get their stuff together and she looked around, wondering if she might have something to take with her. But more than her doll she did not have. So she just sat down on the floor and waited until the two men were ready.

"Are you done?" El asked.

Sands turned his head from side to side and picked up his lighter and his briefcase. "Done."

"Then let's go!" El said almost heroic.

"Yeah, yeah, don't make a fuss out of everything…" Sands stood up and slowly walked across the room.

El smiled at Rosaline. "Are you coming?" He reached out his hand and she quickly took it. They walked out of the room and the sunglass-man was already smoking another cigarette.

"W-where are we going?" Rosaline asked softly.

"Ever seen the most beautiful places in Mexico?" The giant asked.

"N-no si."

"Then that's where we're going!"

**Yeah, after that last line Sands wanted to make a sarcastic comment but I cut it out. I wanted a cool ending and wouldn't let him ruin it all again. **

**I really wish to know what you think about it! **

**X Nuky **


	9. Family dinner

**A/N: Sorry for bad spelling, I have a lack of beta cuz all of my friends wanna do well at school. So keep being kind to me, because English is my second and I have a spelling disorder. **

**Chapter 9)**** Family dinner **

The two man and Rosaline sat in a old truck that use to be from farmers. Inside it smelled to goats. Rosaline wanted to complain, she was used to big large and cool cars. Not like this stinky old wrack, that could fall apart ever second. But she didn't say a thing. She did not want to make the sunglass-man mad, he would do something nasty to her.

The two man where quite too. Why she did not know. What she did know was she was very hungry and thirsty. She hadn't ate since last day and for her standards that was very bad. And she needed to pee really bad. Sulky she stared throw the dirty window and did not see much more than cactuses, rocks and sand. Mexico wasn't that beautiful…

"How long is it until the next shitty motel?" The sunglass-man asked, also sounding moody and tired.

"Long, I want to get as far as possible. And we still need to come up with a plan." El answered blunt.

"We keep to our first plan, run and shoot every fucker that dares to come near me, us." The sunglass-man said.

"No, I want a new plan. I want to live in peace and have peace in mind."

"Peace doesn't exist any longer, El. It died long time ago. We fight, we kill, that's what we do. At leased what I do, people need the balance, savvy?'

"You and you're balance, does that even mean anything?" El grumbled.

"As a matter of fact, it does. Has to do something with right and wrong, money and power. But I'm certain you're head is to thick to ever understand the meaning of that." The sunglass-man cleared out.

Sulky Rosaline watched the two man argue. It was boring and she was hungry, and thirst and really, really needed to pee. Uncomfortable she moved with her legs but the urging feeling would not go away. She started to toy with Lolita's hair to get her thoughts somewhere else. First a ponytail, then lose, then braided it.

"You're annoying, why did I ever start working with you?!" El snapped.

"Because you needed revenge, I needed a brainless killing machine and we had a match!" Sands answered.

"Do you even shut up?" El grumbled.

"Do you?"

"Don't answer a question with a question!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because…?"

El rolled his eyes and closed his mouth. That was the best thing to do when his 'partner' was bored. Else he would make sarcastic and annoying remarks the rest of the time.

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Señor?"

"_What _is it now?!" El groaned almost crushing the wheel.

"I… I really have to use the bathroom…" The girl on the backseat sat with a very soft voice.

"Owh." He realised it wasn't Sands that had been asking. "Can you wait a little longer, there is no motel ore gas station to see."

"No… I need to go… _now_!" She pushed uneasy. Her feet's started to stagger and she looked nervous thought the window into El's eyes.

He sighted drove a little more further and stopped the car. He didn't feel much for a wet car. "You can go."

She gave him a odd look. "Where?"

Sands seemed to find the confrontation that had started very interesting and look up.

El gestured. "Behind the trees."

She pouted her lips and looked mad. "I'm not a dog!"

"I know but-"

Sands rose his hand. "You're not? You certainly smell like one!" El pushed his hand down. 'What is he up to?'

"I DON'T!" The girl screeched very high!

"Maybe we should but her on a leash El, just in case…"

"NO! Stop, you're mean! I'm not a dog! I'm Rosaline!" She yelled furious.

"Rosaline the dog, pretty name, don't ya think? Bark Rosy, bark!" He said singsong like.

"No! my name is Rosaline Irene Maria Cartel! I'm not a dog! And you smell like one! And-" She went quite and started to cry.

Sands gave El a cocky smile. "Now, you know her whole name. No need to thank me jus get her out of the car. You're the good-cop."

He could have killed the man right this second, but remained calm. El stepped out, shoved opened her door and pulled her outside.

It gave Sands ten minutes for himself and he used that precious moments alone with a smoke.

The door banged angrily when the two sat back in the car. Rosaline was sobbing and highly insulted. El was just cranky and ready to smash Sands head in if he dared to make one quick remark.

Rosaline had her arms crossed and refused to look up at the giant, named El. Or to the sunglass-man called Sands. She hated them, Sands was mean to her and El made her pee behind trees like a dog. Well she wasn't! She was Rosaline, a master spy! They needed to show her respect! She was a Barillo! They where unworthy and smelly and not bothered to look at by her fearless eyes!

/Is that kid throwing daggers or is it just me?/ Sands asked after about ten minutes of dark silent.

El looked back throw the rear view mirror. /She is./ He looked to his right. /How did you know./

/I'm telepathic./

/More like psychopathic./

/People clap your hands the Neanderthal can rhyme./

/Shut up skull face./

/Now your just trying to hurt my feelings, sappy-tune./

/At leased I can have a career that doesn't include setting up a nation and backstabbing the people you work for./

/That ain't a career, it's a lifestyle. And it brings a hell lot more then playing lullabies in front of reddish tourist that somehow forgot Mexico has a lot of sun. I don't get that, I really don't. On ever god damn postcard there is a bright yellow sun, sometimes smiling. Still those lunatics forget to pack there sun cream. They never forget those revolting Hawaii shirts. If I tell you how many I have shot over a shirt like those you would be surprised./

/After everything I saw you do? I highly doubt it…/

It was finally peaceful in the car. Well… not entirely peaceful. Rosaline was still glaring, El was asking himself if Sands was joking about the tourist or not and Sands was thinking of a way to get less bored.

"I'm hungry!" Rosaline finally said, breaking the silence and making it possible to bring the car back into chaos.

"I'm hungry too, El Daddy-O." Sands weep dramatically with a grin from cheek to cheek.

"We will be at a restaurant soon, Rosaline." He comforted the girl. /And you better stop stir her up! I didn't sleep long last night and I'm been driving for a while and you better keep your mouth shut!/

Sands shrugged and lighten up a cigarette, just to annoy the other two people in the car of chaos.

.-.-.

Rosaline thought it was strange El hold Sands his wrist when the walked to the restaurant. It somehow bugged her. She remember on of the guards telling bad things about men like that. 'I think I will throw up if they kiss.' She stuck out her tongue and pressed Lolita in front of her face.

It was crowdie in the restaurant. She snored, it wasn't like the once she was use to. There where three big fat truckers sitting on the bar on iron stools and she was amazed they didn't break. However, she would love to see one of the enormous man fall down on the floor. Further, there where a few families sitting and cheering around small iron tables. They painfully remembered her to home. To papá, mamá and even Carmen.

When one of the boys bumped against her she put her head high and stuck out her small foot. The cheery boy fell on the ground and started to cry for his mommy. Pleased she scooped next to El, who she still fancied above Sands. Non of the both man seemed to had noticed her evilness, so she pouted.

A very friendly waitress appeared and handed them three menu's. El took one and thanked her, she took one and started to look at the pictures and Sands only rose a eyebrow and passed.

Her lip twitched. Not one of the pictures seemed eatable enough. They all looked as stinky as the place they'd been made! Until she came to the last page, there were very colourful ice-creams on it. Her eyes grew wide when observing the huge amounts of cold sweets.

Meanwhile El was talking to Sands, it seemed he read the cart to him. She almost laughed. Couldn't he read?! He was old! A grown up! And he couldn't even read! HAH! She chuckled and showed Lolita the double strawberry-banana chocolate chips she wanted.

The waitress came back, cheery as never before. The two man ordered a basic meal, Sands

_puerco pibil_ El tortillas and both of them a tequila. When she came next she pointed to the huge ice-cream and licked her lips in delight.

To bad El had to crush her dinner.

"You are not taking a desert as food. Pick something else." He ordered her.

She gasped. "But I want that!"

"You get ice another time, order something normal." He said.

"But I want ICE-CREAM! I don't want normal food! I'M SPECIAL!" She wined.

Sands interfered. "Cute, that's exactly what my mommy always called me…"

El growled. "You are not getting that ice-cream! Pick something ELSE!"

Rosaline's cheeks reddened. "NO! I WANT THAT DOUBLE STRAWBERRY-BANANA CHOCOLATE CHIPS!" She crossed her arms and held her breath.

Although her papá mostly would give her what she wanted after holding her breath El didn't flinch, just rose a eyebrow.

Sands sighted. "Just give the kid what she wants, whole town is probably watching this show." And he was right, the cheery family stared at him. Mothers whispering to another and dads silently thanking for the kids they had. Even a trucker cocked there way.

"If you give a child something because there behaviour is out of order they will never listen to you, Sands." El said, teacher-tone.

"Than the world will work out fine. It would be time some out of control teens stood up and took there life in there own hands."

"She's a young girl, not a revolutionist." El pointed out.

In the meantime Rosaline's face started to turn purple. Her lungs where about to blow and she desperately needed to breath. But her eyes would pop before she would take her defeat.

Luckily Sands nodded to the waitress. "Give the kid what she wants. O c'mon El, my treat. Shove your dad-skills back up your ass. I will never be a dada." He smiled. "I'm more of a sugar daddy."

Rosaline gasped and started to giggle. "You said ass!"

El rolled his eyes and Sands proudly tipped his forehead. "Tá, El Mariachi."

The rest of the dinner went reasonably well. Not one of the two man cursed and Rosaline ate her ice-scream with a smile on her face and later on her neck, cheeks and chin where covered with the sticky stuff. She felt it and licked off the strawberry flavour from her hands.

"I wanna clean my face!" She commanded El. There where a few words between him and the sunglass-man and El stood up guiding her to the ladies room.

When she closed the door she climbed on the sink and watched herself in the mirror. Her nose was pink and quickly she whipped away the cream. She washed her hands, her face and her neck. The water run down her chest and decided she was good to go.

When she jumped from the sink she stopped and turn to the mirror. She remembered her papá talk about spy stuff and what things she had to do if they where trapped or taken hostage.

"_Always make sure you leave a message, Rosaline. That way your people can find you back."_

It made sense. So she climbed back on the sink and let the hot water run for a wile. The condense made the mirror all foggy and Carmen would smack on her fingers for writhing her messages. Because, as she remembered. Fingertips leave a trace.

_Pap__á, Rosaline Barillo here._

With her tongue out her mouth she made a picture of a pair of glasses and thought that way papá would know for sure it was his Rosaline talking to him. And to be absolutely sure she pressed a kiss on the mirror.

For the second time she jumped off and run into El and the sunglass-man who where ready to leave.

.-.-.

**She is a ****smart kid and I love her attitude… Until I have to baby-sit her. I also like the interaction between El and Sands, somehow they both remind me of toddlers. **

**I'm a review-junky in case you didn't know that yet so leave some goods,**

**X Nuky **


End file.
